


After the hurricane

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Series: DuckTales season 4 (the unofficial continuation of DuckTales) [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Celebrations, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Found Family, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Long Lost Sibling, Long Shot, New Sibling, One Big Happy Family, Parent Scrooge McDuck, Party, Post-Finale, Scrooge is a dad now!, Self-Reflection, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Webby Vanderquack Needs a Hug, Webby Vanderquack-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: One would suppose that after the defeat of F. O. W. L . (Fiendish organisation for world larceny) Webby Vanderquack would want to party with her friends and family. But, after such an event, that was the least she wanted to do. Webby had a lot to process, considering her birthday consisted of the almost end of the world, of course she has a lot of self reflecting to do.And a lot to think about
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: DuckTales season 4 (the unofficial continuation of DuckTales) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218386
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	After the hurricane

One would suppose that after the defeat of F. O. W. L . (Fiendish organisation for world larceny) Webby Vanderquack would want to party with her friends and family. But, after such an event, that was the least she wanted to do. Webby had a lot to process, considering her birthday consisted of the almost end of the world, of course she has a lot of self reflecting to do. So while the others fought over who should bash the Pinata first, or whether they play pin the tail on the donkey or pass the parcel first, webby made it to her room.

Closing the door behind her, she sat on the bed her legs criss-cross apple sauce on the bed as she thought.

" what a day... All I wanted to do was have the best birthday ever, and it turned out that fowl were one step ahead of us again, I have sisters, and... Scrooge McDuck... Is my dad." She said to herself, not believing anything.

The first thing that came to webby's mind. Her sisters. May and June. May and June were clones made from webby, Webby had sisters now, sisters that she never knew existed, sisters that were forced to do evil. Sisters she almost sided with if it wasn't for the fact that Bradford manipulated her. Sisters. Wow, Webby Vanderquack had sisters. Living, breathing, sisters. Sisters that were her own. 

The second thought, that was waiting for dominance between the third and final thought, was the fact that for now 12 years of her life, webby had no idea Bentina, Her grandma, had kept this huge secret from her. She had no idea her grandma did this, she had no idea she kept this from her, she had no idea whether to still trust her or not. Just because they embraced not long after the battle didn't mean Webby still didn't have feelings about it. Bentina lied to her! Lied! She said there was no more secrets between them no more anything, no more lies, no more nothing! But yet she had the nerve to drop that bombshell in the interrogation?

Tears started streaming down her cheeks. All these thoughts were just too much for webby and she couldn't cope. She started to sob loudly, cursing her grandma angrily for lying to her. She hugged her knees tight and didn't let go. She tried her best to calm herself but it wasn't working as the previous two thoughts were raining for dominance, fighting over what thought she should and shouldn't be thinking.

The final thought, probably the most pleasant out of all of them, minus May and June obviously. Was the fact that Scrooge McDuck was her father. Scrooge, McDuck, was, her, father! HER FATHER!!  
How?! Of all the people in the world, how was it him? She looked up to him for so long, to only then find out that he was her father! Oh my goodness! Webby finally had parents, she wasn't sure about Bentina Just yet, she wasn't sure if she was still her grandma or her mother, that would be something she would have to work out in time.

Webby finally released tears again, sobbing loudly and just letting it go.

Today was a long day. Finding out that you were a clone, your grandma had been keeping secrets from you, and the fact that you were your idol's daughter? Really put a spin on things. Webby sobbed loudly again, letting out tears once again and feeling a lot better afterwards. Unbeknownst to her, her dad, it really felt weird to say that. Was standing outside of her room, probably wondering why she left the festivities so quickly. 

Scrooge opened the door, his heart syncing slightly when he saw his now daughter crying. She must've been overwhelmed with everything that happened, Scrooge couldn't say he blamed her, today was an interesting day after all. Scrooge came into the room just waiting at the side of Webby's bed, waiting for her to notice him there. It didn't take long either.

"Uncle-I mean Dad—" The poor lass couldn't finish her sentence because she was bursting into tears. It felt so weird hearing her saying dad, never mind Scrooge calling her his daughter, so he understood the adjustment. She just cannonballed herself into his arms and Scrooge gladly held her with no hesitation.  
"Shhhh, shhhh it's okay Love, it's okay, it's been a long day I know." Scrooge soothed rocking her backwards and forwards gently. Webby nuzzled into him, The older duck nuzzling his beak into her head comfortingly.  
"I'm scared." She admitted.  
" scared of losing me? I know what that's like... I'm scared of losing you too darling... But I promise you I'm not going anywhere, I am your dad, you're stuck with me no matter what." Scrooge said with a light chuckle.  
Webby joined in the chuckling for a while, before silencing. "Is it okay to hate someone even after you embraced them? Because that's how I feel about granny, or whoever she is now. She lied to me, and I still don't know how I feel about it... She hurt me a lot, and I don't think I'm ready to fully forgive her, at least, not yet. "  
Her father nodded before planting a kiss on her forehead.  
"Lass," scrooge spoke firmly. " you have a right to feel like this... Your granny shouldn't of kept that from you, I know it was dangerous, and it would've probably helped us defeat them sooner. I do understand why she kept it though, but that doesn't mean she had no right to shelter you. If I'd known, I would've let you adventure with me, I would've kept you safe... I love you, Webigail." He said meaningfully, hugging her tight again.

This action made the young duckling burst into tears again, Scrooge soothing her.  
"Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay honey, it's okay... You don't have to be strong in front of me anymore." Scrooge comforted as the duckling sobbed. "Papa..." she sobbed.  
"I'm here wee one... I'm here, papa's here." Scrooge said soothingly, rubbing her back.

Scrooge had a lot of thoughts of his own, he was a bit shocked at first that Webby called him dad, but other than that he was okay. He swore to himself he was going to give this duckling all the love in the world, along with his other supposed daughters, May and June. He was going to give all of them the love they rightfully deserved. Bradford and Heron had no right to treat them like this, Scrooge was going to take them adventuring and everything, show them the ropes of how to be a true McDuck family member. Teach them everything he knows about family, teach them that it's okay to have certain things be different about you, except all their quirks and little things that made them them. Scrooge had a few tears of his own roll down his cheeks as he comforted the scared and upset duckling. Today had certainly been a long day, Scrooge was going to help all of his girls and all of his family through this dramatic experience, comfort them by doing anything they wanted, and if they didn't want to adventure, that was okay being with his family was enough. Enough to ground him when he needed them.

After a few minutes, they separated from one another and agreed to go back to the party, as her siblings and friends would be wondering where she was.

Indeed they were, they were worried about her, she reassured them and told them it was okay and that she was okay. But Bentina could see right through her, but didn't feel it was her place to talk to webby right now, especially after what she's just put her through.

May and June were doing somersaults in midair thanks to Lena's magic, they were having a wonderful time, Scrooge watching them thoughtfully as they cheered happily over Lena helping them do somersaults. Lena brought them down as they both ran over to their cloned sister, pulling her into a sisterly hug, meanwhile B.O.Y.D and Gosalyn observed, The teenager ready with her bow and arrow while the definite real boy robot tried to calm her down, but the teenager didn't take any notice of his calming words and just stood there waiting. Meanwhile the triplet nephews were spinning the birthday duckling around while she was blindfolded playing pin the tail on the donkey.  
" round and round wherever she goes, when she stops nobody knows!" Huey chanted, helping webby to stop spinning. Webby around as she blindfoldingley moves towards the obstacle, which was a donkey wearing a birthday hat and giving a stupid smile.  
She found where the tail goes with ease, and everyone either cheered or called her a cheater because she was very good in those types of things. Afterwards, the kids finally played pass the parcel and they made sure everyone got a prize, webby obviously won, it was her birthday after all, so of course she had to win.

A few more party games and prizes later, it was time for the birthday cake. An actual birthday cake this time.  
Bentina brought out the birthday cake, a three layered birthday cake consisting of vanilla chocolate and strawberry was wheeled out, with lots of icing and fun party decorations decorated the cake deliciously. 12 candles were placed neatly on the cake, ready for the birthday girl to blow them out. The duck triplet nephews banded together to make a brotherly tower for webby to blow out her candles. They made the tower and the birthday girl climbed them blowing out her candles before either one of the nephews could fall, they cheered happily as the birthday girl smiled from all the attention she was getting.  
Bentina Cut a slice for every single party guest, making sure the birthday girl got the biggest slice, and said birthday girl insisted that her new sisters got extra big slices as well since they were now part of the family. Her grandmother agreed cutting extra big slices for May and June also, the blue and yellow wearing ducklings thank her and gobble down their cake in a few bites, Bentina tries so hard not to cringe at the sight of May and June using bad manners, but doesn't comment on it any further.

Next it was time for presents, each individual party guest each got her a present, Fenton actually remembered this time and got her her own bunch of superhero gadgets which according to B.O.Y.D, his dad, Gyro Gearloose helped design them, said scientist was over in the corner and begrudgingly wished her a happy birthday. Next, Gosalyn handed her her present, it was neatly wrapped in purple wrapping paper with a signature from Darkwing duck, the teenager duckling cringing as her father winked in pride at the fact that he managed to get his superhero signature on Gosalyn's birthday present. The birthday present was some training equipment, bow and arrow, high-tech spy mission gear and a friendship bracelet. Webby placed the friendship bracelet on thanking Gosalyn over and over again. The teenager shrugged casually before she went back and stood with the robot boy.

Next was Huey Dewey and Louie’s present, it was neatly wrapped, the eldest was surprised that it was neatly wrapped knowing the middle and the youngest usually weren’t into that type of thing. Anyway, they handed her the gift, she carefully unwrapped it excited. She finally unwrapped it and inside the box was another bag, she carefully shook the bag, The duck triplet nephews smiled as they knew what was inside. After a few minutes of shaking the bag, Webby opened it.  
The first thing the duckling pulled out was the note. The note read:  
‘Dearest webby, ever since we met you on that day our uncle brought us to the mansion, our lives have never been the same. Every day we’d teach you new things about the world, in all honesty it was sad knowing you’ve never fully experienced the world before. You changed our lives for the better, you made us feel like a real family. You helped us discover who are mother was, you helped us find her, and now she’s home. You made us better people and you understand what it’s like for most of us. You really really care about us so much and we haven’t repaid any of the favours you’ve given us so our birthday present is something that we hope will repay every single favour you’ve done for us over the span of Time we’ve known each other, thank you for being here for us. Sincerely Huey, Dewey and Louie.’ 

The note dropped to the floor, tear stains on it, she reached her hand into the bag and pulled out a certificate. The certificate said that Webby and the triplets were now officially adopted cousins, there were tears streaming down the triplet’s faces as they gestured the birthday duckling to look inside the bag once more.  
The last present inside the bag was the necklace that all of the triplets had saved up to get her. They rushed over the youngest and middle child holding her hands as the eldest of the boys placed the necklace around her neck.  
“Happy Birthday Webby...” Huey spoke quietly. “Now we really are like family. “ Dewey said just as quietly. Webby squeezed their hands, tiering up, as everyone applauded the gesture. Even May and June. Webby pulled her legally adopted cousins in a tight hug, crying happily. “Thank you. “She spoke while crying.

Later that night.

Every party guest had gone home, minus May and June who were staying in the mansion.  
Webby was getting into bed, looking at the necklace her now legal cousins had got her. She smiled at it, tiering up again. She climbed into bed getting all cosy comfy when a certain knock at the door cut her attention.

Bentina stood at the door.  
Webby’s features froze, as she stared at her… Grandmother? Mother? She didn’t know what to call her. Bentina stepped forward into the room, closing the door behind her.  
“Webby..?” Bentina spoke, the duckling not meeting her eyes.  
“I can’t forgive you right now. You hurt me, Hurt me a lot. You made me question myself, made me question if I was unworthy, made me question if I was even part of the family at all. You made me question a lot. I don’t know what to call you, I don’t know whether I should call you my granny anymore or my mother, but I don’t know when i’ll forgive you. I will, just, not now. I need a few however many days to process this, then we can talk about it.” 

Bentina nodded, trying ever so hard not to cry. “I understand darling… I’m really really sorry… I’m really really sorry.” She said her voice cracking, Webby got out of bed going over and hugging Bentina. She hugged back, scooping her into her arms so they could share a bigger embrace. After a few minutes Bentina put her down, so she could climb into bed, she smiled and said good night. The housekeeper did the same before leaving the door slightly open, as May and June were outside the room clearly waiting for the moment to be over..

May and June ran in to her arms, webby holding them tight.  
.”We’re sorry Webby... this is all our fault, and now we don’t have our Mom anymore. They sobbed in unison. Webby shushing them.  
“ May, June, look at me. “She spoke gently guiding their heads up to meet her eyes. “I love you, I love you girls so much… So so much. You’re my sisters, I love you now forever and always. You’re part of my family and you always will be, remember the picture I took of you earlier? “She gestures to her friendship board. And points to the picture in the middle.  
“ I placed it in the middle… Along with Huey Dewey Louie and Dad. Why? Because you all are the most important people in my life… I love you two so much, you mean everything to me. Your family, you always will be. You’re my sisters and I love you, and you know dad does as well. “She said, kissing each of their foreheads. She gestures them to get into the bed beside her, as she shuffles in to make more room for them, They climb in, wrapping their arms around each other Webby pulling her sisters close. She kissed their forehead again, stroking their foreheads beginning to sing to them.

“There was a time when I was alone  
No where to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away too  
Then one night, as I closed my eyes  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for a while  
He said Peter Pan that's what they call me  
I promise that you'll never be lonely  
And ever since that day  
I am a Lost Boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the Woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
Run run Lost Boy, they say to me  
Away from all of reality  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free...”  
she sang gently, as May and June had fallen asleep.  
She kissed their foreheads one more time before laying them down, pulling them close and going off to sleep herself.

Things were different now for Webby Vanderquack. Things were different, she finally had a family, a family that loved her, a family that truly truly loved her. Again, she didn’t know what to think about Bentina, she still had a lot to process about her. But knew things would get easier, things would go back to normal. The normal they were used to. Going on adventures every day, finding lost treasures and stopping which ever threat they had to stop that day to get the treasure. Things would be back to the normal they had always been, soon it would be time to start school, she would have to show May and June everything about school that she loved. Making friends, art class, English and science. She would have to show them her favourite reading start, but right now everything was perfect. The winds have finally settled and everything was pure perfect.  
Just the way Webby Vanderquack liked it.

She wouldn’t trade anything for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God I’m just emotional I’ve been writing this for a week now and I’m still not over the final at all! I’m crying, I am an emotional mess, And I don’t know how the hell I’m supposed to cope! Everything is so beautiful I love everything and I really wish we were getting fourth season but we’re not going to. At least the show creators themselves actually decided to end the show, instead of abruptly ending it like another certain show * cough cough* Milo Murphy’s Law * cough cough* my heart aches! I’m going to miss this show so much it was very special to me! It came out at probably one of the best times for me personally. I had a lot going on in the time that I got into the show, so I think my instinct for telling me I should watch the show because it’s amazing and I love it so much!
> 
> Thank you very much to Matt and Frank who made this beloved reboot! You guys are true gems you are just so amazing! And everything and I love you so much and yeah! Now I’m not with my rambling, all the usual shebang. Comments Kudos etc etc, they keep me motivated to keep writing and I love writing.
> 
> Here’s to the best reboot ever! Woo-ooo


End file.
